When the Cat's Away
by Kasia-chan
Summary: Morinaga goes out leaving Souichi alone in the apartment to spend the evening thinking about his kouhai. What will be the outcome of that thinking? Tetsuhiro/Souichi Yaoi


Hello everyone! I hope you'll like this story. I had fun writing this fic and I hope you'll have fun reading it. ^-^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tyrant. Takanaga-sensei does.

**Beta:** elyrian

**Warnings:** language, masturbation, sex scene

**Rating:** M

**Characters:** Morinaga Tetsuhiro, Tatsumi Souichi

**Note:** Takes place somewhere after the sixth volume before volume seven.

**Summary:** Morinaga goes out leaving Souichi alone in the apartment to spend the evening thinking about his kouhai. What will be the outcome of that thinking?

* * *

**When the Cat's A****way…**

Souichi Tatsumi lay on his kouhai's bed. He was seriously afraid. Never before had he and Morinaga argued as heatedly as they had today. Normally their spats ended quite quickly and everything returned to normal, but somehow today while eating lunch at the university cafeteria everything went wrong.

'_Maybe I should have agreed to go out with him. It's not like he asked me on a date. He only wanted us to go out, like we've done so many times before. Blowing up like I did when he asked wasn't really smart.'_

Souichi sighed, then growled and turned from one side to the other.

'_I __had a chance to placate him while we worked in the laboratory, but I ignored him the whole time… Shit! He tried to make things right between us and probably apologize. I should have listened and not have been such a dickhead,'_ Souichi scolded himself.

He was annoyed, and when he wasn't annoyed he was panicking. He kept replaying Morinaga's words, just before he went out a few hours ago, in his mind over and over again.

"_If you're so set on not going anywhere with me, Senpai, then I'm going out alone. I'll probably do better without you anyway. I'll hopefully be able to pick up someone at the bar."_

The last sentence had been spoken very quietly and Souichi wasn't sure if Morinaga had wanted him to hear it or not. After his kouhai said those words he marched right out of the door. He didn't even give Souichi time to reply.

'_He just walked out on me! That jerk! And he had the guts to say all those awful things.'_ Souichi just couldn't forget them, even for a minute! _'He wouldn't do it… would he? He has said so many times that he loves me, that I'm the only one for him… He can't just walk through the door stating that he'll do better without me and that he could just pick up someone at a bar! That isn't possible! He won't!'_

"He won't," Souichi whispered pitifully, "he wouldn't."

He lay there in silence trying not to think about Morinaga, but since it was his kouhai's bed he was occupying it was difficult.

'_I__'ve slept here before,'_ Souichi mused.

He remembered that time a few weeks ago when Morinaga forced him to open the very same door he so willingly walked through a few hours ago. Souichi blushed at the memory of what had transpired after he had walked in here.

'_I scratched him quite badly that time.' _He remembered how strongly he had embraced Morinaga. _'And now he's somewhere out there, without me, hitting on some guy!'_

Souichi's fear escalated again. He couldn't understand why he had reacted like that. The moment Morinaga left and his words registered in Souichi's mind he had panicked. Souichi's composure returned the minute he reached for the front door, ready to run after Morinaga. He jumped away from the door like it was on fire, frantically thinking that he was nuts and that running after Morinaga would only make the other man think stupid things again.

Morinaga always misunderstood his actions so Souichi didn't want to do things that would easily lead to misunderstandings. Running after Morinaga, no matter how panicked he became after the man left, would have been one of the bigger misunderstandings they would have had. Souichi didn't want to run after his kouhai. If the other man wanted to go out without him then fine, why not. He knew his kouhai well enough that he didn't have to worry about someone hitting on Morinaga.

'_Even if a guy__ came on to that pervert, Morinaga would turn him down, right?'_

Souichi turned on the bed again, this time ending up flat on his back and looking at the ceiling. Morinaga had sown the seeds of uncertainty and Souichi had to try and take his mind off of that idiot.

First he tried to clean his room, to occupy himself with something, but that didn't really work. He couldn't concentrate properly and ended up making a mess of his notes. He would need to rearrange them again when he was more focused. The only thing that he had achieved was making himself all sweaty.

Then he tried to relax by taking a long soak in the tub. It didn't work, either; his mind was still filled with worry. That was why Souichi had ended up in Morinaga's room waiting for God knew what. It was past midnight and he should have gone to sleep already, but he just couldn't fall asleep. He didn't even try; he was too riled up by his own stupid behavior. Souichi didn't know if he had done the right thing when he stopped himself from running after Morinaga. He regretted snapping at his kouhai over nothing important. Going out wasn't a synonym for going on a date, so why had he reacted so violently?

"Fucking hell!" Souichi spat. He took off his glasses and laid them on the nightstand and then he buried his face in Morinaga's pillow.

'_It smells like Morinaga.'_ Souichi inhaled deeply, taking comfort from the scent. _'I know his scent so well now. Huh… it's not normal, right? A man shouldn't know another man's scent so well, shouldn't remember the way another man touched his body and… and…'_ Souichi gripped the pillow and pushed his head into it more.

His body felt weird, as if something was missing.

'_But what?'_Souichi wondered. He was still thinking about what had transpired between Morinaga and him on this same bed a few weeks before.

'_It can't be Morinaga's touch that I'm missing…__' _He remembered the way his kouhai touched him, so loving, so arousing, and felt a shiver run down his spine. _'Somehow he always managed to get me hard, even if I didn't want to… have sex.'_

'_The way he touched me…'_ Souichi ran his hand up and down his neck, recalling how it felt having Morinaga's lips touch him there. His pajama top was in the way so he unbuttoned it half the way down. Now he had more space to touch himself. He ran his fingers down, grazing one of his nipples.

'_He always__ assaults me here…'_ Souichi thought about what Morinaga did with his nipples, how he squeezed them, nibbled and bit them.

Souichi's nipples stood erect in response to his own touch. He tried to play with them the same way Morinaga always did.

"Fuck," he moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran through his body. His breathing was quicker and he had his top fully opened by now, using both of his hands to caress his exposed skin.

'_It's so stupid that a little nipple play makes me hard.'_ He reached down with his unoccupied hand, toward the waist band of his pajama bottoms. He hesitated, but the need to touch his erect member grew.

"Ahh…" Souichi gave in and slipped his hand inside his pants, gripping his erection and giving it a few strokes. Again, he had to remember how Morinaga gripped him, how his kouhai stroked his member, and he moaned again.

'_How can he… make my body__ react like this…?_' Souichi wondered.

He abandoned his nipples and used his other hand to pull his pants halfway down his thighs. Souichi resumed his stroking while imagining the way Morinaga always did it to him. He missed his kouhai. He wanted Morinaga there and doing all those perverted things he always used to do before they…

Souichi's eyes flew open; he hadn't even realized that he had closed them. His thoughts were now on dangerous ground and Souichi felt uneasiness start to crawl its way into him, but he couldn't stop now. He was too far gone. His hard on wouldn't go away now. He needed to finish; he needed to come.

Using one hand to stroke his shaft and the other to play with his nipples, Souichi closed his eyes again. He was panting and moaning, feeling the pleasure rise. He remembered all those sweet nothings his kouhai whispered into his ear when they were intimate and wished desperately for Morinaga to be here, whispering into his ear again.

He played with himself for a while but whatever he did, no matter how much he imagined Morinaga's touches and words, he still couldn't come. Just before he became seriously irritated with himself his mind brought a memory to the surface, and with it also Morinaga's words.

"_Put your fingers… right here…"_

Souichi shivered, remembering exactly where the place Morinaga wanted him to stick his fingers was.

'_I'm not going to do it. No way.'_ Souichi vowed, but he wanted to come. '_That place… when he touched me there…'_ He discarded his pajama bottoms and reached behind himself, although he didn't push his fingers inside. Souichi ran his fingers from his balls down to his opening a few times.

Souichi's breath hitched. He didn't even realize he had started to push one finger past his tight muscles. When his mind caught up with his body Souichi squeezed his eyes shut, but he didn't withdraw his finger. He decided not to think at all right now and concentrated on his task.

His hand was covered with his precum so it was quite easy to push the finger forward. It felt weird, but the feeling wasn't foreign to Souichi. Morinaga had done it to him enough times that Souichi was kind of anticipating it whenever Morinaga wanted them to have sex. This time Morinaga wasn't here. Souichi was alone and desperate for release, but not able to achieve it in the usual way. His fingers _there_ together with his other hand working his shaft might bring him what he wanted so much.

Souichi pushed his finger as deeply as he could, surprised by the feel of his own muscles, how they gripped his finger, clenching and unclenching time after time.

'_I never thought it would feel like that. No wonder Morinaga likes it so much.'_

He withdrew his finger and pushed it back in a few times. When it went a little more smoothly he decided to add another finger. This time there was a little resistance when he tried to push both fingers in, so Souichi applied a little more strength, grunting as they breached his opening. It didn't feel half bad so he pushed them forward and soon they were all the way in. He felt his muscles grip them and squeeze, and Souichi realized he wanted some friction back there. He repeated the whole process with two fingers until they were going in and out easily.

When the pace of his thrusts increased he remembered Morinaga's instructions.

"_And do the front at the same time… this way, it's more arousing …see?"_

Souichi moaned and started to move his other hand, stroking his shaft at the same time. It really brought him more sensation than just stroking his erection, although after a few minutes, panting and moaning without coming was making Souichi desperate.

'_I bet that Morinaga could bring me off like that in only a few minutes. Why can't I…?'_

"Ahh!" Souichi cried when he hit something inside himself. He arched his back, feeling pleasure course through his body.

'_That's the spot Morinaga always hits…'_ Souichi tried to find that spot again and managed with the second try. He moaned again, flushed and extremely aroused.

Morinaga's words from last time kept playing in his head.

"…_back in Canada… you felt it so strongly… and passionately that you may not remember…"_

'_I still don't believe him.'_ He didn't want to believe Morinaga's revelation. Souichi knew that in Canada he couldn't have stopped himself from reacting the way he had to Morinaga's touch.

"Mori… uhh…"

Souichi couldn't remember why doing this had seemed to be a bad idea. He was getting off. He could feel it. His orgasm was building and he writhed on Morinaga's bed, smelling his kouhai's scent around him. His eyes were closed so that he could picture Morinaga there with him more easily, doing those things that made him moan and come in the end. He was close, so close to going over the edge, when he heard a gasp from the door. Before he could react in any way to that sound, he heard a whisper.

"Senpai…"

Souichi's eyes shot open and he looked in the same direction that the voice had come from and right into his kouhai's large eyes.

xxx xxx

Tetsuhiro couldn't believe his own eyes. On his bed lay Senpai, naked, and pleasuring himself with his fingers. When he had come back from the bar he had wanted to go straight to bed. His mood hadn't improved in the least, but right now it was improving so rapidly that Tetsuhiro didn't even know anymore why it was bad in the first place.

His pants were uncomfortably tight in some areas and his whole body was screaming to move and claim that hot, delicious, and most certainly ready body lying on his bed. His mind didn't register when his body moved, but in the next moment he was on the bed above Senpai, who had taken his fingers out of his ass and was trying to hide himself from Tetsuhiro's hungry eyes.

"Senpai…"

Tetsuhiro didn't have words to describe what he felt at that moment but that was okay. He didn't need them to show Senpai what he felt. He attacked Senpai's mouth with unconcealed passion and devotion and he wasn't sure if he bruised their lips in the process. Even if he did, he didn't mind it one bit and he was sure that Senpai wouldn't mind it, either. Although the aroused man beneath him struggled when their lips met, Tetsuhiro suspected it was more from embarrassment than an actual desire to get away.

It didn't take long for Senpai to melt under Tetsuhiro's touch. His hands were touching his Senpai everywhere while his tongue lapped at Senpai's throat. The man was making little gasps and mewls that were making Tetsuhiro even more aroused. After a while, Senpai's nipples became the center of Tetsuhiro's attention, both from his mouth and hands, he paused and straightened up to remove his shirt and undo his pants. He watched Senpai while removing them together with his underwear. Senpai watched him do it with unfocused eyes, but when Tetsuhiro started stroking his erection his eyes cleared and widened while his cheeks became awfully red.

"You want this Senpai, right?" Tetsuhiro asked with a smirk playing on his lips and eyes full of fire. He was so very aroused he had problems stopping himself from just pouncing on Senpai and taking the man without further ado.

Upon hearing Tetsuhiro's question, Senpai glanced up and looked into Tetsuhiro's face, startled.

"Wha… No!" he denied and tried to move away.

Tetsuhiro grasped his thighs, spreading them and maneuvering himself between them comfortably. He pulled Senpai more towards himself in the process. Tetsuhiro didn't let go of Senpai's thighs, knowing very well that the man would use the opportunity and try to scramble away again.

"There's no point lying, you know. Considering what you were doing before I came home it's kinda obvious that you wanted my cock here," Tetsuhiro said and touched Senpai's loosened opening, making him moan. He wanted to make sure that Senpai was really ready for sex since he didn't know how long Senpai had been playing with himself before he came home.

"…noo… I…. I… mmm…."

'_He's still denying it. Typical Senpai.'_ Tetsuhiro smiled inwardly. _'I won't let him escape that easily this time.'_

"You what, Senpai?" Tetsuhiro asked, pushing his fingers into the other man at just the right angle.

"Ahh!"

"You like that, don't you?"

Upon seeing Senpai shake his head in denial, Tetsuhiro added, "Ah, but you wouldn't have been sticking your fingers here," Tetsuhiro pushed his fingers into Senpai's tight heat and Senpai moaned, "if you didn't like it, so please don't tell me you didn't like it."

"I didn't… Ahh!" Senpai cried, arching his body and gripping the sheets.

He looked positively sinful and so hot. Tetsuhiro knew that if he really wanted to tease Senpai a bit more he should hurry up. He had self control but it wasn't that good, at least not when Senpai and sex were involved.

"So… are you telling me that you like to do things that don't feel good?" Tetsuhiro asked innocently. He was really curious how Senpai would react.

"Are you stupid? Of course not!" Senpai yelled.

"Oh? Then you did like what you were doing? You like this." Tetsuhiro hit Senpai's sweet spot on the last word and was rewarded with a nice moan.

"Just… ahh… stop…"

"Hmm… you don't want my fingers? Are they not enough?" Tetsuhiro asked, looking smug.

"Idiot! Ahh!" Senpai wailed when Tetsuhiro jabbed his gland more firmly and he moved, impaling himself more on Tetsuhiro's fingers.

"You should be more honest, Senpai." Tetsuhiro said and thought to himself, _'Just like your body is.'_

Senpai was too caught up in sensations to answer so Tetsuhiro admired the view instead. Senpai's hair was lying tangled from Senpai's movements on the bed. The man was covered in sweat, his skin shining and looking delicious all flushed. Senpai was panting and moaning, clearly aroused and in need of completion. He looked needy and Tetsuhiro couldn't wait any longer. He needed Senpai right now.

"I love you Senpai," Tetsuhiro bent over and whispered into his Senpai's ear, then he kissed the man, conveying all his feelings with that kiss.

"Stu… stupid… uh…"

Tetsuhiro watched Senpai while the man blushed and looked away, clearly embarrassed beyond reason. Seeing that Senpai was looking at anything but him, Tetsuhiro positioned his erection at the other man's opening.

"Since you did such a good job and prepared yourself it would be a waste not to take advantage of it," he said and pushed his way in.

Tetsuhiro watched Senpai's face the whole time he was sliding into the tight passage. He went slowly and steadily without stopping until he was fully inside Senpai. The other man panted and moaned but didn't seem to be in pain. Nevertheless Tetsuhiro remained unmoving, giving Senpai time to adjust. It was a hard thing to do. Normally he was a very patient man and could wait and hold himself back for a long time, but when he was inside his beloved Senpai all that patience evaporated in the blink of an eye.

"I'm going to move now," he announced and pulled out, leaving only the head of his member inside Senpai. Before the other man could react to his words Tetsuhiro thrust right back in.

xxx xxx

"Ah!"

Souichi couldn't hold in his voice. He wasn't really ready for Morinaga to start moving already. It was bad enough that the idiot had come back while he was doing something he thought he would never do in his entire life. He had no excuses for his behavior and to top it all off, Morinaga had caught him red handed. He had never been as embarrassed in his whole life as he was when he saw Morinaga standing in the doorway, watching him jacking off and… fingering himself.

He had wanted to die in that instant, but nothing was ever so easy. The next thing he knew, Morinaga was on him, kissing him with so much force and passion that his brain had shut down instantly. He knew what Morinaga wanted to do next when he saw how aroused his kouhai was. Souichi knew he was a goner and that Morinaga would take whatever he wanted when he had ended up spread wide open and probed. Thinking was still rather impossible and the sensations that Morinaga caused weren't helping at all. Souichi was totally helpless when his kouhai pushed into him.

Morinaga was wider and longer than the fingers Souichi had used before his kouhai interrupted him, and he needed a moment to get used to the feeling. Too early for Souichi's liking Morinaga announced that he was about to move, and before Souichi could tell him to wait a bit more his kouhai started thrusting.

Souichi couldn't stop the moans that spilled from his throat when his kouhai moved in and out of him. Morinaga knew exactly what to do to make Souichi writhe and make all those embarrassing sounds. He couldn't stop himself from emitting them and he didn't really care. At least not when his mind was shut down like it was whenever Morinaga had his fingers, or other things, in his ass. It was a good thing that sticking something into his butt didn't hurt anymore, although Morinaga found other ways to be a pain in the ass. Just like he was now making Souichi listen to all that dirty talk while he pounded into Souichi.

"You're so wonderful, Senpai. So tight, so hot inside. I love to be inside you, love the way you grip me when I'm in, as if you don't want to let me go," Morinaga babbled in between all the panting and groaning he was doing.

"Shut… uhh…up… ahh…"

Souichi felt very weird hearing Morinaga say things like that. He didn't really want to listen to it but he had no other option. He couldn't understand how his kouhai could sustain the rhythm of his thrusts and talk at the same time. Souichi had problems maintaining even the briefest thoughts and speaking the simplest sentences, if he was lucky enough to speak a full sentence at all.

Morinaga had no such problems.

"You looked so hot while fingering yourself. I can't get that picture out of my mind. Uhh… Senpai!"

Morinaga moaned. It looked he was also quite affected by what they were doing.

Souichi grabbed Morinaga's shoulders and held on for dear life, crying out whenever Morinaga hit that spot inside him. His kouhai was pounding into Souichi with abandon now. It looked like Morinaga had let himself go completely and wasn't holding himself back at all anymore. By now, Souichi was used to the way Morinaga acted during sex, the teasing, the dirty talk, and also Morinaga's unrestrained lust.

He was finding it less and less possible to hold back now that Morinaga had let go of his control. Souichi embraced Morinaga and hid his face in his kouhai's shoulder, trying to muffle his voice. He was sure that his nails were digging into Morinaga's back painfully and he would probably leave marks again, but he couldn't make himself let go. He needed to hold on to this person, the only one who could make him feel like this, the only one who could take him so completely and make him forget about everything.

Considering the way Morinaga was thrusting and whispering all kind of things into Souichi's ear, he didn't think he would last much longer. All those feelings that Morinaga were transmitting with his words and caresses were overwhelming him, and when Souichi felt the softest of touches on his member it made him explode. He shouted and stiffened, coming as hard as ever with Morinaga inside. Souichi was vaguely aware that Morinaga stiffened also, and just before he lost consciousness yet again he thought he heard Morinaga whisper.

"I love you, love you so much."

'_Good,'_ he managed to think before sleep overtook him.

xxx xxx

Tetsuhiro came back from his orgasmic high and found the man that he loved passed out again.

He chuckled. '_Well, I shouldn't complain. I didn't go easy on him._'

He recalled how Senpai looked when he had come home from the bar.

'_From now on that's going to be my favorite image during masturbation.'_ Tetsuhiro smiled and snuggled into Senpai more. He fell asleep with a smile playing on his lips.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Note:** Did you like it? I hope so. ^-^ Maybe Souichi acts a little OOC but that was one of the scenes that I just had to write. ;)


End file.
